Surprise
by Water-please
Summary: Kate took a resolution. And it wasn't even New Year's Eve. One-shot - Caskett


**Surprise**

**Summary**

Kate took a resolution. And it wasn't even New Year's Eve. One-shot - Caskett

**Disclaimer**

What I'd do if these characters were mine? Dance a happy dance, all day long!

**Rating T **for safety

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Surprise**

Next week, she would change her life.

Why not already tomorrow? Because Rick would return only next week from his book signing tour, which had taken him away from her for six long, long weeks. And it was during that time that she saw clearly what she felt for him. And she couldn't even call him, though she often stared at her phone, willing it to ring, seeing his picture on the display. But it didn't. Why didn't he call her? Dammit. She couldn't very well call him, no? _'Hi, it's Kate. Just wanted to hear your voice – uh…'_ No. Not happening. Lie about it? No. He knew her too well to spot a pretense a mile ahead. She didn't want to offer him ammunition to tease her (any further, that is).

She was about to getting dressed for her girl's night out with Lanie, when the thought hit her with full force.

'I miss him. Terribly.' These last weeks were pure torture, just because he wasn't around. She missed his smile, his voice, his jokes, his absurd theories, his eyes, his scent, … everything about him. But she came to realize this only in his absence. The worst had been some months ago, during the bank incident, when the bomb exploded. She remembered clearly how all her insides had clenched at the thought of having lost him forever, and how she felt like throwing up. 'We captured that bastard. He's alive. He's fine.' was her mantra every time the memory of the blast hit her with equal force as the C4.

He had announced going on this tour some days in advance, so she thought she'd have enough time to adjust. So she thought.

How could she have gotten into this mess?

'_Well dear, you were lost as soon as you read the first line of his first book.'_ said a small voice in her head. Or was it when he'd offer her to spank him, on their very first case together? Before, he was only her most favorite author, a star to admire from far away, to freak out (internally, of course) at the prospect of seeing him in person at a book signing. Or much later, during this unforgettable kiss they "staged" (_yeah well, go on kidding yourself_), and whose memory came back to her at most inappropriate times.

'_Whatever the time was, dear, it was long ago, and you're right in the middle of it. Don't even try to get out. That ship's long gone.'_ Oh, shut up, she told herself.

She had this inner monologue a lot lately, and caught herself looking at his empty chair next to her desk, lost in thought, until someone called her often enough to get her attention. Espo and Ryan exchanged meaningful glances on these occasions, but it spoke volumes on her state of mind that she didn't catch them. Lanie had hinted that her two were suspicious, but of course neither of them asked. She was glad that she didn't drag her private life into the precinct. It already was complicated enough, without curious colleagues poking their noses in what was _clearly_ none of their business.

So, tonight she made a resolution: When he returned, she would take the bull by the horns, tell him that she lied about not remembering her shooting, tell him her feelings for him, and hoping he'd not be too mad at her, but instead … well, the possible outcome of her confession was too vague for her to contemplate. But she was done with hesitating and cowering in the corner. Jenny and Kevin's happiness was what had triggered her recent plan, too. She could have all this happiness, too, she was sure. She just had to ask for it. And that's what she'd do. Better to try and have faith in the two of them, than to keep wondering until the end of her days, "If only", as Mike, her training officer, had written once.

Would she tell Lanie tonight about her plans? Well – maybe. A perfect opportunity for tossing ideas around for the right opening. And she had plenty of time to think about the right words. He'd not be in town for another week. Oh, how she looked forward to see him again!

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" she shouted to the door. Lanie was right on time.

Kate grabbed her clutch, looked a last time into the mirror next to her wardrobe ('_Ready, set – go!_') and opened the door.

"Just in time, Lanie! Off to have some fun while the day l– " she broke off, utterly surprised.

It wasn't Lanie standing in the open door to her apartment, it was Castle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She stood stunned, gaping open-mouthed at her partner, who smiled a full blast 1000 Watt grin right at her.

"Hi Beckett! Came early from this tour, last appointment was cancelled due to water damage at the location. Never will I complain about old pipes again! Can I come in?" he asked in a rush, clearly in the best mood and not wondering why she hadn't got a word out so far.

"Uh – sure!" she managed to say, and stepped aside to let him in.

"Oh, these are for you." He handed her a huge bouquet of flowers, along with another happy, radiant smile, his eyes warm with the joy of seeing her again. "You look gorgeous. I don't know how I survived all these weeks without you." he added softly.

She was suddenly shy. "Oh, thank you. These flowers are beautiful. I'll – go get a vase." She turned around, glad for this excuse to distance herself from him.

Her heartbeat had increased to a maddening pace, her face flushed, her brain whirled, her palms were wet. 'Christ, I can't think straight! What's he doing here?' she thought.

As if he read her thoughts (_go figure…),_ he called across the room: "Lanie texted me some days previously. She mentioned this evening, and I thought since I'm back in town, I'll join you, at least for a drink in the Old Haunt. When you've satisfied my curiosity how things are at the precinct, you can have your girl's night."

"Oh." Kate said. "Sure!"

'_Great, Kate. He's back after six weeks of ardently missing him, and all you manage are monosyllables.'_ she reprimanded herself.

Go for the safe way, she thought.

"How was your trip?", she asked while filling water into a vase.

"Fine, thank you." He answered somewhat taken aback. He exactly didn't expect a warm embrace upon his return (_or better yet, a kiss? Ah no. Let's stay realistic.),_ but this polite exchange of formalities was a bit of a downer.

She sensed his disappointment and tried to make amends: "So, how did you do all this time? Ecstatic fans? Nice hotels?"

"Yes, thank you", he chuckled. "Fans were plenty, hotel rooms comfy – not the other way round, mind you… my days of signing chests are gone, I'm certain you know." he answered with a smile.

After a pause, seeing her fiddling nervously with the flowers, he added: "Beckett, are you going to ask me about the weather next? Why so tense? Relax – it's me!" he said laughing, spreading his arms as if he'd offer _her_ a 'welcome back' hug.

Classic Castle. Turning the tables, knowing just how to lift her uneasiness with light words.

Suddenly, she felt calm.

"Yes, exactly." she said softly, turning around to face him.

"It's you." She started to approach him, with a look on her face and a smile which he'd never seen before. His mouth went dry.

"It's always been you." she continued to walk towards him, to his still outstretched arms. His eyes had never left hers, trying to figure out her mood, and why she acted so strangely.

After some more seconds, he had his answer. She put her arms around his neck, smiling her smile which she reserved just for him, and before planting a firm kiss on his lips, she whispered:

"I missed you."

**A/N: Duh - of course it was him at her door. It's fanfic, after all. ;)**

**Reviews always welcome and much appreciated!**


End file.
